Your Happiness
by 7colors
Summary: After something happened little by little Tsuna guardians start avoiding him, leaving alone until his death. One year after he passed away, a new threat appear aiming for The Vongola. How will the guardians, who are lost without their Sky will manage to face the threat. At the same time, 400years ago in the Vongola Mansion, a boy appear in front of Giotto who just look like him.
1. Chapter 1

Your Happiness

I don't own khr or the characters.

Hi, it's my first fic and english is no my main language so sorry for the fault and others. Also my writing style is no really good...

So thanks for reading and please write in the comment your opignion.

Chapter 1 : Death and dream

Il tuo sorriso, la tua morte, la nostre disperazione

(your smile, your death, our despair)

* * *

Winter, it was snowing quite hard, snowflake was falling beautifully like the sakura flowers in spring.

In a forest, a man was sitting against a tree, his white suit was drenched in blood of his ennemies and his own blood, further him we could see a mansion burning. He could only see one color, maybe because of the blood in his eyes.

Red, red, red, everything was red even the pure white snow was tained by his blood. Hurt, sore, painful, so painful, so sorrowful but also so a part of him was relieve like he could finally rest, leaving this cruel life know as the Mafia. Everything was finally over, he put a end to the ennemy famillia alone.

Ahh... thats's right, he was alone in this wide forest so he just couldn't help to just feel...

« Aah... as expect dying alone is... quite sad and... lonely... » said Tsuna as a signle tear drop.

In a forest covered in snow, slowly as if the time had stop Tsuna close his eyes.

So like that Tsunayoshi or the Vongola Decimo a.k.a the Neo-Primo Vongola. The Saint boss of the biggest famillia in the world die.

* * *

« Tsuna ! »

« I will never forgive them ! »

« If only the Vongola never exist. »

« I just have to destroy them ! »

« Please, forgive me... Tsunayoshi-sama »

* * *

In a dark room, seven people were standing in a circle and one was in the middle of the circle. Each of them were raising their weapon, in the middle the man was raising this right arms. One man was raising a kusarigama (a sickle attached with a chain) envelop with red flames, another man was raising a rapier with blue flames, a woman lifting a spear with yellow flames, two twins were raising each of them a fan with indigo flames, another man were lifting his katana warp up with green flames then another with a dagger at each hand envelop with purple flames.

«Whatever what will happen to us, we will no stop even if we facing the world, even if we became the Evil ifself. We will no stop until the days the Vongola is destroy... WE SWEAR TO DESTROY THE VONGOLA ! » shout the eight people, determined.

Eights people swear to destroy, giving up the light and hope for hate and darkness.

* * *

In the middle of the night, at the giglio nero mansion. Suddenly, Yuni wake up,

« What is that? A dream or a prophecy ? » asked Yuni herself. « What should I do ? Should I prevent them ? Or... ». After a moment, she stand up and move to the window, put her right hand then look at the moon, « Tsunayoshi-niisan... I... ». Yuni still didn't know what she should do. What was the right choice ?

* * *

In the past

In a meadow, full of various flower in full blossom bathe in the sunlight further we could see a beautiliful lake which reflect a clear sky and a perfect weather, it was truly a beautiful sight. Standy in the middle of this meadow, a man, Giotto di Vongola or Vongola Primo.

Giotto was so dazzled by the view that he completely forget how and were he was. He take a moment to enjoy the view in front of him as he close his eyes and take deep breath.

« Vongola Primo. » said suddenly a voice behind him which supris Giotto as he couldn't fell he presence appear.

He turn around and saw someone in a cloack which covert his face. He could only see his eyes, a beautifull pair of a mix of blue and emeral eyes but what shock him was what his eyes reflet, a profond sadness. It almost make his wanted to cry.

« Who are you ? And were are we ? »he asked.

« Were are in a Dream, more precis in my Dream and you can said I'm a Will. »

He couldn't tell by his voice if he was a man of a woman. He stared at him, trying to figure if he was ennemy or no but it look like he didn't have ill intention also he hyper intention was telling him that he wasn't lying and wasn't a danger.

« A Dream ? A Will ? »

« Yes. I have a favor to ask you Vongola Primo... . »He stop for a moment after to continue . « When you will wake up, go to your garden then a boy will appear. I want you... » before he continue Giotto cut him.

« Wait ! What are you talking about ? And a Will what's that suppose to mean ? ». He was completely lost, he didn't even answerd him.

The person ignored his questions and just continued. Giotto couldn't help but to sweap drop.

« The boy will have no memory and is mentally weak. I want you to protect him and make him happy again. He was betrayed by his most important people even if he doesn't remember, his mind and soul are still hurt. Don't worry he is no a enemy. »

« He was betrayed... »

« He was too kind for his own good... until the end he still choose to endure everything by himself. Thats why, **I, ask you Giotto di Vongola, please protect him**. » more like asking, it was more like he was begging him.

Giotto remain quiet, observing his eyes. It look like he wasn't lying and he could tell that he was very fond of 'the boy'. He was indeed suspicious but his HI was telling him to accept so he...

« I accept. »

Even if his face was covered Giotto could tell that he was surpris, it look like he didn't except him to accept so fast and easily.

« … Thank you very much Giotto di Vongola... Also his name is Tsunayoshi. »

Even if Giotto couldn't cleary saw it, he was definitly smiling, a thankful smile.

« Then Vongola Primo until the next time. »

Suddenly a gust of wind scatter the flower petals which force him to raise his arms in front of his face and to close his eyes. In a distance he could hear someone calling him « to... otto... gio... Giotto ! » the voice is getting stronger and stronger.

« Wake up stupid Giotto ! » shout someone.

Slowly Giotto open his eyes and look at the one who shout. He saw someone who was standing at his side, it was G, his childhood friend and now his right hand. He sit up on his bed and yawn.

« Seriously how long are you going to sleep, it's already 10 a.m. You still have some paperworks and everyone is waiting you to eat breakfast. » sais G whit a sigh.

« Nngghh... i think i was dreaming... » dis Giotto, still half-asleep and rubbing his eyes with his hands.

« Hmm... and what think of dream it was ? » asked G.

« I was talking to someone... he was asking... » Giotto stopped, no remember anymore what the personn was asking while G still waiting him.

« If you don't remember then give up and get... » he been cut by a scream.

« AHH ! The boy ! » scream Giotto while standing up and grab G by his shoulders.

« The boy G ! » said Giotto and shaking G.

« W-What boy ? » asked G while try to echappe from his grip, « Did you start becoming crazy ? And stop shaking me you f** !. »before he could finish, Giotto stop shaked him and start running, leaving the room. G was standing there still dizzy, a hand on his head and didn't notice that Giotto did leave. After a minute, he recovered and notice that he wasn't there anymore. « Where did he go ? » asked G to himself while leaving the room. After he leave the room, he could see Giotto running away.

« Wait ! Come bakc you f*** Giotto ! Were are you going ? » asked G while following him. 'When I catch him, I'm going to kill him !'

* * *

In the dinner room, all the rest of the guardians was waiting for G and Giotto. There were sitting at their own sit, Lampo and Knuckles were sitting on a side while Asari was between Alaude and Daemon, a table full of food were served in frond of them.

« Oresama will no wait anymore ! Oresama is hungry !» said Lampo complaining.

« Well let's wait a little more Lampo. I'm sure there almost there and it's the rule to waiting everyone before eating. » reasoned Asari.

« Even so they are quite late, i wonder if something happend ? » wondering Knuckle.

« Nufufu, then why one of you going to check on them ? » proposed Daemon.

« Hn (I'm not going) » said Alaude.

« Good idea, i will go. » approved Asari as he get up from his chair and start walking towards the door.

As soon he open the door,, he could hear screaming and swearing, it's look like it from G and Giotto. He was not the one who could hear them, everyone in the dinner room could and also the maid and butler who were working in the hall.

« You fu***! Where the hell are you going ?! Come back you stupid Gio ! » scream a very angry G.

« I need to go to the garden ! » answerd Giotto, running at full speed, passing the maids and butlers, who were looking at them increduble.

Asari who could see them comming very fast try to talk to them.

« Hey what are you two... ». He couldn't finish that them already passed him.

« Wait ! Where are you two going ?! » asked Asari while starting to follow them.

Seeing Asari following G and Giotto, the others guardians also get up from their chair and follow them.

* * *

Soon, they all arrive at the garden.

« So, seriously what the f** is wrong with you Giotto ?! Are you becoming mad or crazy ? » asked G.

« I'm not ! » scream Giotto, «In the dream i saw, i made a promise whi someone to protect a boy. He say that as soon i get up i have to go to the garden and he will appear. »

« That only a dream Primo, i can't believe you make oresama running just for something like that. » said Lampo, behing them and tired from from the run.

« For making me crowing for something so insignificant as a stupid dream, i will arrest you. » said Alaude irrited as he raise his handcuffs towards Giotto.

« Maa... I'm sure that he have a reason to believe it even if it was a dream. » said Asari trying to calm Alaude.

« I extremely agree, even if it was just a dream. I'm extremely sure it was the god will to send a message to Primo in order to save a poor child. » said Knuckle as joining his hand as a prayer.

« Or he really became crazy nufufu. » mocking Daemon.

« For once, i agree with Daemon. » added G.

« I'm not crazy ! And why are you agreing with him G ? Aren't we best friend ? » scream Giotto, « Also my Hyper Intuition is telling me it's not just a simple dream. »

« Even so how the hell will a boy appear from nowhere and also who is that 'someone' ? Do you even know him ? » asked G.

« That... I don't know him. He just tell me he is a 'Will' ? »

« Haha that quite a name degozaru. »laugh Asari.

« A kyukyoko (ultimate) name ! » shout Knuckle.

« Wierd. » said Lampo.

« It of course no his name you idiot ! » shout angrily G.

« Oresama is not a idiot you stupid prink hair ! » replied Lampo. Then, G and Lampo begin agrued and fighting. Asari in middle of the two trying to calm them down with Knuckle. Giotto who was looking at them just sigh while Daemon was laughing, moke like mocking at them and Alaude was starting becoming frustated by the noise.

« Hn i'm leaving. » said Alaude as he start walking away, just ignoring them.

« Nufufu me too, i have to... ». Daemon couldn't finish that suddenlly the Vongola rings began glowing. They all look at their ring, they were glowing more and more to the point they must close their eyes.

After a minute,

When the light finally vanish, they start openning their eyes.

« What was that ? » asked Asari, looking at his ring.

« It scared Oresama. » said Lampo.

Knuckle start looking around the garden until he saw something.

« Hey look, is that a child ? » asked Knuckles while looking at the child, shocked. Everyone turn to look where knuckle were looking, there were indeed a child lying down.

« No way, it really a child. » said G, increduble.

Daemon and Alaude just said nothing but they were really surprised that a child really appear from nowhere.

Giotto stared at the child for a moment before starting walking toward the guardian just stay at their place looking at Giotto. Once he arrived at the child side, he knelt down and take him in his arms. Now, he could really see the child, he was really look like him. Brown wild hair, defying the gravity he couldn't see his eyes because their were close. But the most chocking things, it was his clothes. The child was wearing a suit too big for him which was covered in blood. Scared that he was maybe hurt, he called Knuckle,

« Knuckle, please can you look at him, if he hurt or not ? »

Knuckle stop stared at him and pull himself together, « Oh sure i'm kyukyoku (ultimate) comming ! » answered Knuckle and start walking toward him and the child. When arrived at their side, he knelt down too and start to analyze the child. Thanksfully he wasn't hurt or anything, relieve he stand up and shout, « He kyukyoku no hurt Primo ! »

« I see, that's good. » said Giotto, relieve and stand up. While he was standing up, the others were getting closer.

« That's really surprising hahaha. A child really appear. » said Asari while laughing.

« Hn . » just said Alaude.

« Nufufu, you really did no became crazy Primo. But look closer the child really look like you Primo. It could easily pass for you son. » said Daemon, staring at the child.

« Yes, don't tell me... it your child Giotto ? » asked G, almost like he was betrayed by him.

« Oresama is shock Primo. » add Lampo looking at him with a chocking expression.

« God please kyokyoko forgive this sinful soul... » Knuckle start praying.

« Of course not ! There no way he can be my son and beside i'm only 25 ! Tsunayoshi look like he's eight or nine, so it's would mean that i would have his when i'm was 17 !» shout Giotto, defending himself.

«... Tsunayoshi ? » asked Daemon while raising a eyebrow.

« Tsunayoshi ? How do you know his name if he isn't your child ? If he's really then Primo prepared yourself. » threatened Alaude, starting moving toward him while looking with a menacing look. He didn't take out his handfull because he didn't want to hurt the child in Giotto arms (even if he will never admit it).

« No ! Wait Alaude he is really no my son ! I SWEAR ! » shout Giotto, scared of Alaude. « The man in my dream tell me that his name is Tsunayoshi ! ». Alaude wasn't really convised but stop. He was now staring at him and Giotto just stay still, not knowing what he should do. The others were just looking at them.

After a moment of silence, someone finally speak.

« So what now ? » asked Lampo, no longer tolerating the silence.

« Well for now maybe we should bring the boy to the infirmary and change his clothes in order in to let him rest in a bed then we could talk about what happend degozaru. » proposed Asari.

Everyone agreed with Asari, then start moving to the infirmary.


	2. Chapter 2

Your happiness

I don't own KHR

Hi, first I want to thank everyone who read and follow this fic and also for the review, so thank you very much and to me honest it was more embarrassing than I would thought to publish a fic... Well I hope that you guys did have a good halloween and get a plenty of candies.

Also I think I will update one chap per month ( maybe for this month two ), sorry I can't do more because of the college and also I do a traduction of another fic so I pretty much busy...

\- Hanyo4 : thank for the review but I didn't really understant what you mean by "usedin the conversation", i' m sorry so If you could explain more I would me grateful

\- I be thinking of the title of the fic ' your happiness' is something that I put but I'm not sure about it so if you guys have some ideas I will be happy

Well now good reading and sorry for the fault.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : 3 sky reunion and one wakenning

Past

All the guardians and Giotto were now in his office. Giotto was standing in front of his commode facing his guardians execpt for Alaude who was standing in front of a window. They were all looking at Giotto for some answer.

« So explain your dream Primo. »said G with his cross arms.

Then Giotto start to explain his dream, the meadow, the man, his favor, about Tsunayoshi and his promis. After he finish, they stay quiet for a moment to think about everything Giotto says. G was the first to break the silence.

« So in a dream a mysterious man asked you to protect a boy from nowhere and you know nothing about them expect the boy name is Tsunayoshi. » Giotto nod « And you accept like a idiot ? » said G while looking at him with suspicieus eyes.

« W-Well y-yes... but i think the 'idiot' wasn't necessary. » said Giotto while pouting.

« You really... ahh » G just give up as he shake his head with a hand on his head.

« I-It not like I did a bad thing... I can't just ignore someone who is asking help or a child right ? And from the man say Tsunayoshi is hurt. Foremore I start the Vongola in order to protect people and the weak, if i don't help them then this will contrary in first why the Vongola was created. » said Giotto trying to defend himself.

« Nufufu so you going to protect him ? » asked Daemon seriously even if he was laughing.

« We should protect him, I'm sure this is the Lord wish, he kyukyoku send to us the boy for us to protect him. » agree Knuckle with Giotto and put his hand togethers like a prayer.

« Then will he live in the mansion ? » asked Asari, curious.

« Oresama is againt it ! Oresama doesn't like kid and it look like troublesome ! »complained Lampo.

« Nufufu, look who say that ? »

« What's that supposed mean ? » asked Lampo while looking at Daemon.

« The melon head mean that you are a child yourself, you can't even understand that. » said G while sighing.

«I'm not a Kid ! » shout Lampo.

« Nufufu who are you calling a melon head pink hair ? » a vein appear in Daemon forehead.

« It's RED ! »

And again they start fighting while Asari and Knuckle trying to stop them, Giotto who was standing in front of them was just sighing and asking himself 'Why they always have to fight ?'.

After a minute, they all stop when they sense a stong bloodlust leaking from someone. They all look at the one, it was Alaude. We could actually see a dark aura around him and ready to arrest them.

« Shut up or I arrest all of you. » threat Alaude, glaring strongly at them.

« Tch ! » just said G, doesn't want to agrue anymore.

« O-Oresama did nothing wrong. » said Lampo with a shaking voice as he hide behing Knuckle.

« Nufufu. » Daemon just laugh.

Then Alaude turn to Giotto, « So ? » asking him what he decide. That surely surprised everyone in the office and mostly Giotto but he recovered rapidly, knowing that if he doesn't answer rapidly this will pissed even more Alaude and it something he doesn't want.

« Well I promise and... even if I don't know anything about 'Will' and Tsunayoshi. He wasn't lying, also my HI is telling me that I did the right thing... » he stop and close his eyes for a second, thinking of what he really want do to and remembering the sadness in the eyes of 'Will'. Then open his eyes and look at them determined, « I want to protect him. » said Giotto as a flame appear on in forehead , showing his resolution.

Everyone was speechless and surprise to see the flame appear in his forehead. They all could sense his determination. Anyone who could see him couldn't denied his charima and his nobility, he was in his boss mode.

« Well, if it your choice then I won't be againt it and when you like this no one can stop you. » said G while smirking.

« We decided to follow you because of your ideals 'to protect the weak' so if we abandon this child we can't call ourself 'Vongola' anymore degozaru » said Asari with a smile.

« Kyukyoku agree ! »shout Knuckle.

« If it what Primo want then Oresama will allow the kid to stay. » said Lampo lazily with a sigh.

« Nufufu. I supposse it really like you to do something like that. »

« Hn »

Giotto look at them, they all agree with him and believe in him.

« Thank you everyone. » said Giotto with a big smile, thankfull.

* * *

Present, Giglio nero mansion

In a guest room, Yuni was sitting in a couch with Gamma behind her with his arms behind his back . In front of her separeted by a low table Dino and Byakuran were sitting in the couch. They were alone in the room, the curtains were pull so one could spy on them and the room were guard by Romario and Kykyo. It was a secret reunion.

« So why did invited us Yuni-chan ? » asked Byakuran with his smile while eating his marshmallow. Dino said nothing but he was curious too. Even if the Giglio Nero Familly and the Cavallone were allies, they were not really that close, most of the time they only see each other at some party orgarniser by the Vongola or other familly allies, not that they were in bad relation and she was also a fellow sky. It was just the first time she invited him.

In the other hand, Byakuran and Yuni were close. After the Arcobaleno arc, she, Byakuran and Tsunayoshi will almost meet evry week. The three of them were bound as the Trinisette Sky and were like brother and sister. Even if Dino also have sky flame, his bond with Tsunayoshi was different from the three, they have a special bond.

« Well first I want to thank you two very much for coming. I also want to invited Reborn-ojisan but i still couldn't find him. » said Yuni with a small smile but they could fell a hint of nerveusité in her voice which caught their attention.

« If you call me of course I will come Yuni-chan. » answerd Byakuran, still eating his marshmallows.

« The Cavallone and Giglio nero familly are ally. I will of course come. » said Dino, trying to calm her.

Yuni took a profond breath before speaking.

« The reason I call you two to come is because I'm not sure of what I should do... Yesterday night I have a dream or maybe a prohecie... I... I want your opignion. »

«A dream ? It is a dream about the future ? » asked Dino, he doesn't know why he was starting to feel uneasy.

« I think so. » answerd Yuni as she looked down and squeezed her fist while thinking of her 'dream'. Gamma who was behind her want to comfort her but couldn't.

« Hmm... so what kind of dream what it ? » asked finally Byakuran, doesn't like the look of Yuni of face. He could tell that the 'dream' that she had must be something big to shake her that much and call him and Dino for a metting, a secret metting.

« It was... about... » she hesited for a moment, « It was about the Vongola. » said Yuni looking stray at them, seeing their reaction.

It was like she drop a bombe or like the time stop, Byakuran stop eat his marshmallow and stop smiling, Dino was the same, he stop in middle of drinking his tea and his eyes widen in surpris. Gamma in shock release his arms and was looking at his princesse like she say something increduble.

To them the word 'Vongola' was now a painful and taboo word. After a moment of silence, Byakuran asked,

«Hm~ was about them ? » even if his voice was cherfull, his eyes were showing the contrary. They were full of mepris and angrered. He could almost kill someone with his eyes. Dino was no better, he lowered his head so he could hide his face but we could see a dark aura around him.

Yuni hesited a moment before answer.

« In the dream or the prohecie, I could see the shadow of eight people but I can't see what they look like and what exactly what they were saying but I could heard one thing... ' to destroy Vongola'. »

Byakuran start eating again and smiling but it was a cruel smile. She couldn't see Dino face but she saw him tilt a little and the dark aura around him had dispears. Then she continue, looking at them « So... just like I says before I don't know what do to... that why... I want to know what you two think about that 'dream' ? »

The two stay quiet for a moment, thinking of what they should thinks.

« What do you exactly mean by 'what do to' ? » asked Dino as he look at her.

« Well... should I... » before she could continue Byakuran cut her.

« Hahaha Yuni-chan that's easy. » Yuni, Gamma and Dino turn to look at him, their eyes widen at his answer

« You should do nothing and let the Vongola be destroy ! » continue Byakuran with a big smile. At his answer Yuni, Gamma and Dino feel a chill cross them. His voice was full of cruelty and his eyes were so cold. Anyone who could see him could call him a heartless and cruel monster.

Yuni actually could understand why he was like that but still she wasn't convinced and turn to look at Dino.

« Dino-san what about you ? »

He stay quiet for a moment and sigh, « I-I honestly don't really know Yuni-san... A part of me want to agree with Byakuran but another part of me is... telling me it wrong. »

« I also think like you Dino-san... I don't know if I should prevent them... After his death a part of me start did hating the Vongola and his guadians but that... » before she could finish Byakuran asked her.

« **What are you saying Yuni-chan** ? » asked Byakuran with a icy ton, as soon he finish his sentence the atmosphere of the room drop litterally as he was now glaring at her, « Byakuran ? »

Yuni was confuse and surprise to see him glaring at her. Dino and Gamma who was looking at him remember that behind his smile, Byakuran could be really cruel and cold but never toward Yuni and Tsunayoshi, it was the first time that he speak like that to Yuni.

«** If you hate them then let them !** » shout Byakuran, angrily. The other three were startle to see him shout because Byakuran wasn't someone to lose his calm easily.

«**Or are you saying that you forget what they did to him**. »They stared at each other for a minute then she smile, a small smile which surpris Byakuran and stop glaring at her.

« Byakuran-niisan. » she called him, she only call him like this when she want him to calm down « I didn't forget and I understand your feeling but as I say a part of me think it wrong because after all this it's the Vongola that He protect and if we let the Vongola destoy then isn't all He did be in vain ? » said sadly Yuni as tear begin to appear at the end of her eyes while looking at him.

'Princess' Gamma who was looking at her put a hand on her right shoulder to comfort her.

Dino just stay quiet while thinking at what she says.

« Hahaha you so sly Yuni-chan. » said Byakuran with a sad smile.

'I really can't beat her' think Byakuran as he raise his head and look at the ceiling. He know that Yuni was probably or mostly right but as he remind 'Him'. He can still remember everything, how he arrived to late, the look on his face, his loud heartbeat, his whole body shaking, the despair and the angry he had felt... he would never forget it. It like a part of his heart die with Him. The reason he didn't became mad and attack Them was because Yuni had arrested and persuaded him. He just couldn't forgive Them, he don't care about them, it's completely the opposite, the most they suffered the better it is. As Byakuran continue to remember, Dino who was just looking at them while trying to make his decision.

«So Yuni-san you want to speak with the Vongola about the 'Dream' you had ? » asked Dino, still hesited what to do.

« Yes... and maybe help them. If they really a danger menacing again the Vongola then I think we need to stop it. » she stop for a second, « But this is not for the Vongola... **but for Tsunayoshi-niisan ! **Until the end no matter how hard and painful it was he choose to protect the Vongola and everyone by himself so this time I will protect what he try to protect. After all even if a part of me hate Them, he didn't hate Them... Now it is** the only this I can do for Him !** » said Yuni as she put her hand in font of her heart while looking at them, more determined than ever.

« Princess... » murmur Gamma, he couldn't help but be proud of her, at that instance she was the replica of her mother, Aria. She was indeed the pure and noble Boss of the Giglio Nero Familly.

Dino was staring at her, amaze by her. For a instance, he could see Tsuna in her. She did have the same look when Tsuna was determined to do something. If Tsuna was like a yellow hibiscus (rosa-sinensis) , simple, noble, dignified, powerful and charming then she was like the representation of the Giglio nero which means Black Lily, pure, noble, hope and faith. He smile, a truth one. He doesn't even remember when was the last time he smile, it was like he was finaly free from something. After looking at her eyes, he didn't have any doubt anymore.

« Byakuran is right Yuni-san ,you quite sly. Haha but... **Thank you Yuni-san** » said Dino with a smile, a grateful smile. Yuni eyes widen at this suddenness thank and blinked no really understand why.

« I agreed with you Yuni-san, I think you right... And it's it the duty of the old brother to perpetuate the will of his little brother. To think I even forget somethink that simple, Tsuna must be disapoint. I failed one time so this time I will no failed. » He will put aside his felling and will no hesited for the sake of his dear little brother. He is no longer lost anymore, it was like he finally come out from a very long tunnel and saw the light.

« Dino-san... No, I'm sure there no way that he will be disapoint by you and... you not the one who failed him.» said Yuni while shaking his head.

« Hmm... So the two of you agreed ? Well that fine right ? » said Byakuran, as he already recomposed himself with his usual smile. The others turn to look at him and couldn't help to wonder when did he recover or when he start to 'smile' again ?

« So Byakuran do you agree ? » asked Yuni, she almost sure that he will agree, after all he did get back to his usual self so it mean that he agree with them, right ?

« No. » refuse Byakuran with no emotion but he was still smiling.

« W-Why ? » she shutter in shock, no understand why he refuse. Dino just stay quiet wanted to hear his answer and his reason.

« Well I still don't want, beside with you two I think it enought. ». To be truly honest, he know that Yuni was right about Tsunayoshi and he would accept if it was Tsunayoshi who asked him but it was not Tsunayoshi. He feel bad for Yuni but he just couldn't resolve himself to help Them or The Vongola. No matter how much time had pass the hate and anger in his heart did not set down it just grow and grow.

Yuni stare at him for a moment before sigh,

« I understand Byakuran-niisan but if... if i ever ask your help will you help me ? » asked Yuni with a little smile.

« Hmm of course if it you but... it depend for what. » answer Byakuran with a mischievous tone.

* * *

In the past, Vongola mansion, in the infirmary.

'It warm and soft... I...'

Tsunayoshi start open his eyes, slowly waking up. As he open his eyes , he rub it with his right hand and sit up. He dazed for a moment and when finally stop it he begin to look at where he was. He scan the room and find a man at his side, it look like he was asleep. He was sitting on a chair while putting his arms on the bed and resting his head on his arms.

'W-Who is he ? W-Where I am ?'

Confused he stare at the man, he really didn't know that man but he just couldn't turn his eyes of him and without realizint it, he was strectching out his arms toward the man. He put his hand on his head and stroke his hair. 'S-Soft'. He continue for a moment until the man start to wake up and withdraw his hand as he observing at the man. The man slowly raise his head and yawned while putting his hand in front oh his mouth. Then he look in front of him and see Tsunayoshi.

« Ah ! B-buongiorno Tsunayoshi. » greet Giotto.

Tsunayoshi just tilt his head not understanding the first word, he did hear the man say his name but the first word was foreigner. The man know his name but he didn't know the man and he was nervous because of the foreign environment. Giotto who was waiting for his answer see his tilt his head and looking with a questioning look. 'Maybe he didn't hear me ? But he tilt he head so he...' before he could think of more he was cut by a voice.

« A-Ano...doko (where) ?» asked Tsunayoshi as he take his courage but still nervous.

'I-Is that japanese ? I see so he is japanese. Well I suppose next time I see Asari I should thank him for having teache me Japanese.'

« Oh right sorry... Ohayo (hello) Tsunayoshi. » greet again Giotto, this time in japanese.

« O-Ohayo. »greet back Tsunayoshi in a little voice, somehow still scared and unsettle. The man just talk in japanse which surpris him.

It's was awkward as they just stared at each other for a minute, not sure of what to says and like a minute of silence just pass.

« Hmm... what should I says ? » whisper Giotto to himself while scratching his head with his right hand, thinking of what he should do.

Tsunayoshi who was looking at him did hear him even if he was whispering, to him the man was a stranger even if he was nervous and unsettled but some a part of him was glad and relieve. He didn't why but the presence of the man was warm and familiar.

« A-ano... who are you ? » asked Tsuna shyly while looking at Giotto.

« Oh right my name is Giotto, you can call me like you want. » responded Giotto, smiling. « You are now in my mansion, in the infirmary. After you appear we decide to let you rest here, do you remember anything ? »

Tsunayoshi stay quiet as he was thinking, searching in his memory to see if he remember anything but after a moment nothing come to in his mind. It's was empty he just know his name was Tsunayoshi he couldn't even remember his last name. At this revelation, he become even more confus and start crying.

Seeing him start crying, Giotto begun to panic as shake his arms, doesn't know what to do.

« W-What w-wrong ? A-Are you hurt somewhere ? Should I call knuckle ? » Giotto suddenly stand up, « W-Wait a minute okay I will call someone to examine you. » as he was starting to leave he cut by a small voice.

« N-No, I-I'm... hic... not hurt. » said Tsunayoshi while crying and shaking his head . « I-I don't... hic... re-remember a-anything... I-I... »

At that moment Giotto remember the conversation with 'Will', he did say that Tsunayoshi would no remember anything. Looking at him, crying, he was looking so small and frail make his heart arche. He move toward Tsunayoshi, he stop when he reach Tsunayoshi side and bend over to take him in his arms, hugging him. Surprised by the sudden hug, Tsunayoshi stop crying as he eyes widen in shock. Giotto had felt that Tsunayoshi tense when he take him in his arms but relax little by little.

«I'm sure you must be confus and scared but I promise you that I will protect you and you can stay with us as long you need it. So if you want to cry, cry as much you need I will stay with you. » said Giotto calming and reassuring while stroking his hairs. Listening to him, Tsunayoshi was tearing up, he doesn't why but his words make feel safe and put his at ease. In someway, he was nostagic it was like he was home. Tsunayoshi didn't really know why but it was like he was finally allow to cry so he hung on Giotto shirt and just cry and cry...

To their ignorance, they didn't notice that the door of the infirmary was a little open and that were observed by some people, by the guardians.

* * *

-Fact: can read if you want or not

Flower meaning can differ from the culture and... from the site.

Hibiscus rosa-sinensis is a large flower with five petals and their colors can be white, red, orange, peach and yellow or purple, the latin ter rosa-sinensis means 'rose of China' : honestly I want a Italy or a Japaness flower but well to lazy to search again so let's move on...

for the meaning of the flower lily, it depend of the color and can change depend on culture so I just make a mix of them and because there no really black lily and sometime lazyness is your worse enemy.


	3. Chapter 3

Your Happiness

Hi, firstly i'm really, really, really sorry for the wait. I was quite busy with school, homework, exams and all others stuffs. Well i hope that you all did have a nice and happy holiday. So happy New Year ^^ !

To be honest I have finished writing this chap (which was more short) before posting the chap 2 and even start write the chap 4 but as start writing the chap 4 I kinda don't how to write the following and I wasn't satisfied with this chap 3 that I found it too short. So I stop write and rework the story and how should the story develop and what each chap should contain but even so it still hard to develop it. I was just no satisfied with the content, specially with the end of the chap, I really didn't know what and how to write it and others stuffs. Honestly the chap is still short and I really sorry, I will try my best to make up with the next chap (I don't know when the next chap will be post).

For **tasyadewi16** : I still don't know if there will be pairing. I will probably do a vote in the future.

For **Len** : sorry for the arrow it a habit of mine

For **Hanyo4** : thank you for writing the review again, I will change the symbol

Well, I really want to thanks you all for still reading this fic and following it. (Sorry if there some fault and others)

Chapter 3 : Twins and The Meeting

Past

In front of the infirmary door, the guardians were gathered there. After the discussion about Tsunayoshi, they decided to make turns to watch over him so when he wake up he wouldn't be alone and it's been three days since there. The turns were decide depending on their planning, the first was Giotto, Asari, G, Lampo, Knuckle, Daemon then Alaude.

Normally it's should be Asari turn to watch Tsunayoshi but after see Giotto sleeping, he choose to let him rest and tell other to let him sleep.

It almost lunch time, G decided to go check on Giotto and Tsunayoshi. On his way he meet the others guardians so they went toward the infirmary together. When they arrived G start opening the door but stop when he heard someone crying then a trembling and weak voice, it was a child voice.

"I-I don't... hic... re-remember a-anything... I-I..."

At that sentence all of them freeze, feeling sad for the child who was now helpless. As the child continued to cry, they couldn't find the time to get in without getting even more awkward or even scared the child. So they just stand there, not knowing what they should do. Should they leave ? Or should they enter ?

Then they hear a voice, it was Giotto speaking.

"I'm sure you must be confus and scared but I promise you that I will protect you and you can stay with us as long you need it. So if you want to cry, cry as much you need I will stay with you."

At his voice, they decided to spy on them and saw Giotto hugging and reassuring the child. Seeing the child burst into tears, they decided to leave them alone and went towards the lunchroom. The way until the lunchroom was quiet and the mood was heavy, each of them were on they own thoughts.

* * *

Present in basement of a mansion hidden far away.

The basement was actually a laboratory and several mens in blouses where cheering, in front of them there was a black bazooka, which really look like the bazooka of the Bovino the only difference was the color.

"HAHAHA ! FINALLY !" shout a man in a middle.

"WE FINALLY DID !" shout another one. Each of them were looking so proud of them and happy.

"Hurry ! We need to informe the Boss !" said a woman scientist.

Suddenly two childish laugh were heard, all of them turn to the voice to see two child, a girl and a boy that are alike, twins. The two have magenta eyes while the boy have white hair and the girl have light pink twintails. The boy was wearing a white short with purple suspenders and a white shirt with a thin purple tie. The girl was wearing a cute white and purple knee-lenght dress with laces.

"O-Oh it's you two." said one of the scientist, a little relieve, it look like they know the twins.

"So the devise if finally finish ?" asked the twins at the time, smiling."

"Y-Yeah that right Rei-sama, Rin-sama." answer the woman scientist as she start walking toward them, "We should notice the boss about-kuff..." Suddenly she gasp as she trow up some blood, a horrible pain across her chest, she look down at her chest and saw knife in her chest then fall down.

"H-Hey !" shout one of the man and run at her side. The others were looking at her, startled and frighten and started to panic as they looking around them.

"W-Who did that !?"

"W-Where did the knife come from !?"

"Hahaha ! Look Rin ! They look like insect !" say the boy Rei, mocking at them. "You right Rei ! It's really funny !" answer the girl Rin with a smirk.

All the scientists turn over to look at the twin, confusion and fear could see in their faces.

"W-Why?" asked one of them, chock and trembling.

"Why? Isn't obvious, you guys finish your job so you are no need anymore !" answer the two at the same time again while smirking and narrowed their eyes on them. "Good job everyone ! Then... it time to die !" a purple fan appear on the left hand of Ren and one appear on Rin right hand at the same time mist flame started to sprend around the room. Before the scientists could react or run away the twins open their fan then a thousant of knifes appear and stabbed all the men, screams of pain and blood painted the room. No one survive. The twins just look at them emotionless then Rei took out a phone from his pants and call someone while Rin go take the devise.

"The devise is secure. We can start." said Rei with a cruel smile as his eyes glow dangerously.

* * *

Past, Vongola infimary

After a moment Tsuna finally set down et was now feeling embarrasseed.

'I can't believe i cry like that more i even grip his shirt, it's full of tear !' Tsuna face was really red that he hide it with his hands. Giotto seeing his embarrassed and red face couldn't help but to think that he was cute and chuckle.

"Are you feeling better ?" asked nicely Giotto.

"Y-Yes... Umm... I'm sorry for your shirt.." said Tsuna as he play with his fingers, showing his nervousness.

"It's okay, don't worry." reassured Giotto.

"Groowl~ !" a stomach growling, it was coming from Tsunayoshi belly. His face became even more red and put his hand in fron of his belly. Giotto laugh at the sigh in font of him, it was too cute.

"I'm assumed that you hungry, right Tsunayoshi ?" said Giotto, still laughing as he put his right hand in front of his mouth to suppress the laugh. Too embarrassed to answer Tsuna just nod. Giotto take a look at his watch, it's was lunch time. 'My guardians must be at the lunch room, we should joint them too... but honestly why no one wake me up ?'

"Tsunayoshi can you walk or move ?". asked Giotto, Tsuna nod again. "That's good then what about we joind my friend to eat lunch ?"

"Friends ?" asked Tsuna, unsure, somehow he feel shy and nervous. Giotto seeing him try to make him at ease. "Don't worry Tsunayoshi, they're aren't bad people maybe a little scary but I can promis you that they will never hurt." reassured Giotto with a warm smile.

"... " Tsuna still hesitate, stay quiet until they hear another "Groowl~". Again tsuna face turn red and make Giotto laugh.

"I think you stomach agree with me but if you really doesn't want to come I will bring you food here and I suppose you can meet them another time."

Tsuna stare at him a second then he took his sleeves and asked him, "W-Will you stay with me ?" Giotto eyes widen at his surprising favor but it's was too cute, so cute that he want to take him in his arms and hug him but restraint himself.

"Of course, as I told you earlier what ever happen I will stay at your side and protect you." said Giotto with a big smile.

To be honest Tsuna didn't really understand what Giotto means by 'protect' but when he see his smile, all his incertitude and others vanish. Something in him was telling him to accept and what ever happen to trust Giotto. He was feeling safe.

"Tsuna... You can call me Tsuna, it shorter and... I like it." said Tsuna a little embarrassed and avoiding Giotto eyes. He doesn't know why but he like when he was call Tsuna.

"I see then Tsuna will you come with me ?" asked Giotto as he was tending his hands, Tsuna nod and take his hand, ready to go.

* * *

Lunchroom

All the guardians were at they own sit and the atmosphere around them didn't change, it was still quiet and heavy, still on they own thought. The personnels who were in the room sweat drop at this awkward atmosphere, even if the food were in front of them no one was eating. Normally the food is only serve when everyone is here but the guardians assure them that it was fine to bring the food even if the boss wasn't present. They were wondering what happen for them to be this quiet, normally the mansion if always lively. One of the butler couldn't support anymore decided to speak, "Mm... Guardians-sama if you don't eat now the food will get cold." No one answer and no one move. He sigh and decide to try again but this time a little more louder, "Guardians-sama!-". He was cut by a sudden opening of the door. It was the boss, Primo-sama and behind him, a child, more precesily it was the boy that Primo-sama decide to take care and who was really look like him..

They boy was hidden behind Primo-sama and they could already tell that he was petty much shy.

"Everyone this is Tsunayoshi, he doesn't remember anything so he a little nervous and shy. _**So please be nice to him**_." said Giotto while smiling but his eyes was cleary not. He was glaring which mean if they don't obey they will surely see hell.

"Also it seems that he is japanes so you need to speak in japanese which remain me thanks you Asari. So introduce yourself nicely _**or..." **_Giotto finish with a menacing ton. G decide to start first and at the same time Giotto call one of the butler to bring food adept for a child.

"I'm G." Introduced simply G.

"My name is Ugetsu Asari, you can call me Asari degozaru." said calmy Asari with a smile.

"Oresama is Lampo-sama so call me Lampo-sa..." he stop when he sense the glare that Giotto was sending to him "N-Nevermind... " finish Lampo, doesn't want to angred Giotto.

"I'm Knuckles, nice to meet you Tsunayoshi." introduced Knuckles with a smile.

"Nufufu Daemon Spade." said Daemon with a smirk.

"Alaude." just said Alaude.

After they all finish Giotto encouraged Tsuna to introduce himself.

"I-I'm T-Tsunayoshi but you can call m-me Tsuna." said Tsuna shuttering and bowing at them at the end. Instinctively the guardians also bow their head a little except for Alaude.

At that time, the butler arrived with food that Giotto had ordered earlier and set in the table. Giotto turn to Tsuna, "There you can sit next to Asari." said Giotto while showing his seat. Tsuna nod and advanceds shyly toward his seat and sit down with Asari help because the seat was a little to high for him.

"T-Thank you A-Asari-san." thanked Tsuna while bushing a little.

Asari couldn't help to find him cute, "Your welcome Tsuna-kun." said Asari with a smile.

At his side, Giotto sit at his place and where everyone was ready he announced that they could start but before start eating Tsuna joint his hand together and said with a little voice "Itadakimasu." Asari who was at his side saw it, smile and did the same, "Itadakimasu." Giotto and the others guardians was now looking at them, not knowing the meaning so Giotto asked Asari.

"Asari why you and Tsuna joint your hands and said 'Itadakimasu' ?"

Asari smile at his question, alway happy to share the customs and traditions from his homeland.

"It's a customs from japan to said 'itadakimasu' before eating something, it to thanks the food and be honor to receive or to accept the food in front of you. It can be compared to the religious tradiction of saying grace before eating." explaind Asari.

"I see... then... Itadakimasu." said Giotto as he joint his hand together. The guardians who was looking at Giotto start one by one doing the same as him, even Alaude to their biggest surprise and start eating peacefully. After they all finish to eat, Tsuna and Giotto get back together in the infirmary for Tsuna to take a nap and rest while the Guardians went do to their works. Even if Tsuna wasn't hurt physically he was still feeling a little weak

* * *

In a meeting room.

Giotto gather the guardian and the head butler (Alberdo) of the Vongola to discuss about Tsuna.

"Thank you for comming Alberdo." said Giotto to him.

"There no need to thanks me Giotto-sama, this is my duty after all." said Alberto proudly and smiling, a hand on his chest. Alberdo is the head butler since Giotto created the Vongola. He was wearing a butler uniform which includes the symbol of Vongola. Alberdo is a tall italian man, even if he is in his middle age with some gray hair, Alberdo was still handsome and fit. As the head butler of Vongola he was competent in all areas, housewok, cooking, leading, languages and fighting.

"Well then I will be direct you did see Tsunayoshi right Alberdo?" asked Giotto.

"Yes, to tell the truth I was really surpris the first time I see him, he was like a little replica of you Giotto-sama. I'm sorry Giotto-sama if exceed my right but.. who is he?"

Giotto sigh and look at him, "Alberdo you are one of my most trustwortly man what I am going to tell you is top secret, you undestand what it mean, right ?"

Alberdo tensed a little but still remain calm and composed, "Yes Giotto-sama, what ever happen I swear on my name that I will no betray your trust."

Giotto smile and nod, "Thank you Alberdo so..." and so he start explain his dream, the promise, how Tsunayoshi appear and all. When he finish explain all, Alberdo was very doubtful and perplexed but seeing how serious his master and the guardians was, it could only be the truth.

Alberdo sigh, it was very like his master to be like that, he couldn't just refuse to help someone in need but it was also one of the reason he was following him.

"So this child 'Tsunayoshi' will be living in the mansion?" asked Alberdo.

Giotto seeing how composed he was couldn't help to ask, "J-Just like that? Don't you think it strange or odd or something like that or I'm lying?"

Alberdo just smile, "There are no need for me to think you lying Giotto-sama, it's true that I a little perplexed but I will never doubt your words."

Giotto touched by his words, "Thank you Alberdo... ahem... so to return to the subject since Tsunayoshi will be livin with us I think i a good idea for all of us to spend time with him and to know him better. We will take turn to take care of him so who will go first?" asked Giotto turning toward the guardians.

Asari was the first to step up, "I don't mind going first." said Asari with a smile. Then follow by G, Lampo (who not too happy to take care of a child but couldn't refuse an order of Giotto), next will be Knuckle, then Daemon after him, Alaude and at the end Giotto.

Afer deciding on the order Giotto turn to Alberdo, "I think of giving a room to Tsunayoshi next to me. Could you ask someone to prepared it?"

"Of couse Giotto-sama and also how should I introduced Tsunayoshi-sama to the others? Should I introduced him as one of your long lost cousin or something like that?" asked Alberdo.

Giotto ponder a moment before agreing. "Yeah, this wil be more simple like that. Thank you Alberdo, you can go now."

Alberdo bow before starting walking away.

"Wait!" Everyone turn to the owner of the voice, it was G. Wondering why G stop Alberdo Giotto asked him, "What wrong G?"

"I think it will better if we assist a maid to Tsunayoshi even if we guardians will take turn to take care of him, we still have work to do and something we will have to go on mission so it better if someone is assist to him, to wake him, help him dress and all other stuff like that."

"Hmm well I'm suppose you right." said Giotto, approving. "Alberdo do you have someone to recommend?" asked G.

Alberdo think for a moment before answering, "I think Yuki will be perfect, she's really qualified and trustworthly. Yuki is half-japanese so I believe she will able to speak with him without problem. What do you think Giotto-sama?"

"I will trust you Alberdo," said Giotto with a smile.

"Thank you very much Giotto-sama, then I will go take care of the preparations." said Alberdo while bowing toward Giotto and the guardians before walking away.


	4. Chapter 4

Your hapiness

I don't own KHR

Hi, first i'm really sorry for taking so much time, i was kinda busy with college then i fall sick so I couldn't really think about the fic.

And Then I finally, finally finish this chapter. (banzai!). I want thank all of you who read this fic and follow it and also reviews. I honestly don't know what will happen with this fic and how much time i will take to write but I will try my best to make this enjoyable. ( It not my fort to write sutff like that or to communicated or other things like that so sorry if don't communicated too much.)

Well with this please have a good reading. If you have some review please write them.

**Chapter 4 : Red and reunion **

Present, night, somewhere in a mansion in fire hidden far away.

At first glance we could only see a big room and a man standing in front of someone sitting on the floor. Then illuminate by the light of the moon, the room was filled of corpses while the floor and wall were stained by blood.

The one who was on the floor was a middle aged man, shaking and scared, " W-Why are y-you d-doing this ? A-Are you guys betray us Hitoshi!?" asked the man while pointing at him with a shaking voice.

" I don't know what you talking about. " just answer Hitoshi with a icy voice and glaring at him. No expression was on his face and continue, « Moreover to betray someone means that you were ally or there were trust in the first place, so as we have never trust or see you guys as ally hence this it is not a betray. You were only requisite to complet the devise, well we could complet the devise by ourself but it would take much more time so we decided to use you guys." as he speaking little by little he start smirking, a disturbing smirk and at the contrary the face of the man on the floor was slowly crumbling and despair. "And seriousy do you guys really think we would forgive the people who help to kill HIM. Hahaha, you really didn't doubt about it, that hilarious !"

Seeing the despair on the face on the man, he laughs hysterically with a hand on his face as if he was hidding his face. At this moment, he was like a mad man even in the darkness his red eyes was blazing, full of madness and fury it was like looking at a raging fire.

'A-A devil, I-I'm going t-to d-die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to be kill... No, no, no,no, no, I don't want to die, no, no, I don't want to die... please...' because of the devil in front of him he couldn't think about anythink else, he didn't even realise that he was crying and start crawling wobbly away from the mad man in front of him, despair to get away the faster but his body wouldn't listen to him, paralyzed by the fear.

Seeing the man crawling away from him he kick him in the stomach to prevent him to move, " What wrong ? Aren't you going to crawl ? Then crawl like the wretched insect you are!" and continue kicking him. The man on the ground couldnt' support the pain anymore, start begging, "P-Please, p-please..." but at the contrary it only angry Hitoshi even more, "PLEASE !? Who do you think you can beg ! AFTER ALL YOU DID TO HIM ! YOU-" before he could continue he was cut,

"W-Wait ! I-I will give you whatever you want ! M-Money, weapons, men, or woman! Anythings! ... It's m-money, r-right ? H—how much ? Five, ten, no, one housand billion ! Whatever you want, I give you so please ! L-let me go !"

Hitoshi stop for moment, thinking and smirk.

"Hmm.. whatever I want... okay." said Hitoshi as a light of hope appear on the face on the man but disappeared as fast it appear when Hitoshi claimed what he want, "I want... YOUR LIFE !" . As soon he finish his sentence, he take a hidden dagger and stab the man on his shoulder. The man shout in pain "Aaarrgghh !".

Hitoshi step on the dagger as the man fell down and grunt in pain. "Ggnnuuhh... w-why are you d-doing i-it ?" asked weakly the man. Hitoshi stared at the man for a moment, then sigh and pull back his foot off the dagger.

"Without Him this world is a living hell... he was our light and our reason of living. As long he was here, no matter how ugly and repugnant this world is... it was alright, it's was wortly to live..." he stop for moment as he recall Him, "W-Who H-Him ?" couldn't help to asked the man.

Hitoshi smirk and show him a mark on his shoulder, it's was a black and red flame with a sigh of infinty.

"T-That m-mark is... the 'Blood' mark !" said the man, couldn't believe what he was seeing, "T-Then 'Him' i-is..."

" That right. The light of our life, our savior, our master and mostly why the reason of our exitence. The One that your despice family help to kill, do you really think just because you stay hidden in the shadow you will be fine and wouldn't have to pay the price of your sinful sin ? Just because those foolish and senseless guardians didn't find any connection with your family and the Noir family didn't mean we didn't find any. We are the hidden shadow of That person, the darkness who slay everything who get in his way. There will no way We will forgive those who causes his death... " as he was speaking, litlle by little he was getting closer to him, "Having a dagger in your shoulder must be hurt, right?" he smirk, "Don't worry your pain will almost disappear... at the same time of YOU!"

At this revelation, the man despair knowing that there no way that he will be save. In last solution, despite the pain the man try to turn around, to stand up and run away but before he could stand up Hitoshi take the dagger from his shoulder to use it to slice his throat, killing him. As he slice his throat some blood landed on him and some on his face but he didn't mind. He looked at the body in front of him then turn over toward the window to look at the moon and quietly whisper the name of his beloved savior.

* * *

Present, Vongola Mansion

In a meeting room, the Vongola Guardians with the mecanics of Vongola, Shoichi, Giannini and Spanner, Yuni with Gamma and Dino with Romario were present. Yuni and Dino were sitting on a couch with Gamma and Romario behind them, in front of them were Gokudera, Yamamoto and Lambo while the other were standing up around the room. The atmosphere in the room was heavy and akward for all of them. After all after Tsuna dead, the Giglio Nero and Cavallone stop communicated with the Vongola and refuse all the meeting of the Vongola.

At the heavy atmosphere Yamamoto try to light it.

"Well, it's been a while Yuni-san, Dino-san, Gamma-san and Romario-san. It's nice to see you guys again haha, so how you guys doing ?" said Yamamoto with a hesitant smile.

Dino was the first one to answerd but with a neutral voice , "We doing fine Yamamoto, thank you for asking."

At his answerd the Vongola couldn't help but been uneasy and awkward, Vongola and Cavallone were close ally and they go trought a lot together but the Dino in font of them was like a stranger, like a invisble wall seperated them. The last time they saw Dino was at His funeral, at the end Dino left without talking to the Guardians but they know that Dino resented them and they can't blame him for that.

"First I want to thank you for accepting this meeting Gokudera-san." this time it was Yuni who was talking.

"Of course Yuni-san so... hummm" Gokudera hesited a moment still feeling awkward then sigh, composed himself before asking, " So... Yuni-san why did you reunited all of us?"

Without any hesitation while looking straight at them, she speak, "I will go directly to the reason for this meeting. Two days ago, I have a dream, a prohecie about the future."

"The future ?" asked Gokudera.

"Yes... a danger toward Vongola." said Yuni.

All the guardians and the mecanics turn toward her, unsure and surpris. It absolue not what they expect to hear.

"W-What do you mean by a danger toward Vongola?" asked Gokudera, carefully.

Yuni thought for a moment before explain the dream she had, "... so this is my dream... I'm sure something will happen, something really big... I don't know what or when..."

"...'drestroy the Vongola'..." whisper Gokudera as he was thinking, the same for the others. Yuni and Dino stay quiet, observing them. After a moment of silence, Mukuro speak "Kufufu this is quited a direct threat... So was you able to see the face of the people in your dream or anything to identify them?"

Yuni shock her head, 'Unfortunally I couldn't, more than people it was more like looking at some shadow, I couldnt' even tell what kind of clothes they were wearing." She sigh, "I really have a bad felling about it..."

All of them were thinking of the potential identity of the enemy until someone speak.

Yamamoto uncertain and hesitant, but still couldn't help himself to asked them "Why?". Everyone turn to him, looking at him with a questionning look, "Why did... why did you come... to warm us? Why Dino-san came too, why did he agree too? After all..." he paused a moment, if someone else was listenning they could think that Yamamoto was doubtful and ungrateful of Yuni and Dino but the way his voice was shaking, it was something else.

"After He died, the Giglio Nero family and the Cavallone family cut pretty much all the connection with the Vongola.. and like you said before Yuni-san it... it's was our fault... we failed..." said Yamamoto with his head down.

Yuni close a little her eyes as she think back of that moment when she confronted to them.

***flashback***

**Vongola mansion, on the vongola decimo office**

_"Why!? Why none of you were there!? Why was Tsuna-san there Alone!? Aren't you him Guardians!?" shout Yuni toward them. It was the first time they see Yuni like that but even so none of them answer her, avoiding to look at her. Seeing them like that only frustrated her even more and glared at them, her eyes were filled of angry and with sadness. If asking them doesn"t work then she will force them, with a forceful and icy voice, "**As the boss of the Giglio Nero family, I, Yuni ask you the Vongola Guardian to answerd me!" **still no answers, no one speak, avoiding to look at her. Seeing this, she couldn"t help to think, 'Coward! They all just Coward!' gripping her hand she turn to Gokudera_

**_"Gokudera Hayato, Vongola Storm Guardian as the one now who directs the Vongola Family, answers me...!"_**_ Gokudera glance at her but turn his head immediately after. Seeing his reaction Yuni narrowed her eyes on him._

_**"So are you saying that the Vongola Guardian are ignoring me?... Do you understand the meaning of this?"**says Yuni with a quiet and threathening voice._

_Gokudera react immediately as he gasp, "O-Of course not Yuni-san, we... just..."_

**_"Then answers me! I will no ask you again, why you the Guardian of the Decimo Vongola didn't protect their boss? If you no gonna answer then consider the alliance of Vongola and the Giglio Nero ended!"_**

**_"!"_**

***End of flashback***

"I want to know too Yuni-san... just like Yamamoto said we failed... Even if now we running the Vongola it's not the same Vongola anymore... You could just ignore us.. after all we deserver it." said Gokudera painfully as he clench his fits so hard that his hand were turning white. The others guardians were all turning they face, looking down or hiding their face with their hairs, they couldn't deny what Yamamoto or Gokudera said. No matter how it pain them or how much they suffer, it was the hard truth. They decide to accept it, they would no avoid it anymore, after all this is their punishment.

Yuni look at them sadly , she could see how guilty and how sorrowful they are. She sigh, "I.. I still can't forgive you... but I can see how devastated you all are and you regret it... Just like you said Gokudera-san, it is not the same Vongola anymore... but you all still trying to protect the Vongola and the peace He created. Even with no boss, Vongola is still one of the most powerful family and principaly one of the reason why the underworld is more peaceful than before. If the Vongola is detruit, I'm sure a horrific war and chaos will occur even with the Vindice and a lot of innoncent people will be involve hence a lot of victims. I'm sure He would never let something like this happen."

When she finish all of them could only agree with her, after all she was right. He would never let something like that happen.

"Yuni-san..." said Gokudera somehow impress by her and for a moment when she was talking his eyes widen in shock as a image of Him intercalated with her. He calm down himself as he organise his mind, when he finish Gokudera face Yuni, "I understand Yuni-san... thank you very much Yuni-san, Dino-san." said Gokudera as he bow a little then get up with a dertermine face as a sparkle of resoluteness ignited in his eyes.

* * *

Past, in a room where Tsuna was sleeping

Tsuna were sleeping in a bed and someone else was in the room too. It was a woman, she had blond hair and brown eyes, wearing the vongola maid uniform. She was doing the menage in the room while waiting Tsuna to wake up so she could introduce herself to him. As she was fixing the curtains she heard Tsuna waking up.

"Unng.." groan Tsuna as he slowly open his eyes and getting up. He scrub his eyes and look where he was, seeing someone else was there he tensed a little and put the blanket to cover half oh his face so he could still look at the person.

The woman who see his reaction couldn't help to chuckle in amusement, finding the little one cute. She advanced a little so she could face him and smile, "Hello Tsunayoshi-sama, my name is Yuki. I was appointed as your personnal maid and will be in your care from now." said Yuki as she bow at the end.

Tsuna still puzzled and shy but still polite, answered her, "H-hello... hmmm...". Seeing him shy and hesitant, she was thinking about how to break the ice to make him at ease.

"A-Ano... why are you calling Tsuna... T-tsunayoshi-sama?" ask Tsuna, curious with innocent eyes.

Yuki smile and answer him, "Tsunayoshi-sama do you remember Giotto-sama?" Tsuna nod, she continue, "Giotto-sama decided to take care of you do you also remember this?" Tsuna nod again, Yuki smile, "So from now Tsunayoshi-sama will be living with us, in this manor. You are now the little master so it only faire that I, a simple maid adress you with resprect."

"B-But I-I am..." even so Tsuna was feeling uncomfortable and honestly he didn't understant what she mean by little master. Tsuna doesn't remember anything and doesn't know anything so a part of him was afraid of everything around him.

Yuki who could see discomfort, slowly make her way until the bed and kneel down in front of Tsuna and smile gently, "There are nothing to worried or afraid Tsunayoshi-sama, I promise you that every one in this mansion is inform about you and no one will hurt you and everybody is welcoming you Tsunayoshi-sama, please be reassured." as she was speaking she held out her hand toward him.

Tsuna stared at her and then at her hand, when he look at her, something was telling him that she wasn't lying and was really concern about him. He can trust her words, slowly he held out his right hand to reach her hand, a warm feeling invaded him, "Thank you..." Tsuna doesn't know why he was feeling thankful or why he was feeling this warm but there without doubt that her word did make him happy.

When she heard Tsuna thanks her, Yuki was confus and surprised but seeing him reaching her hand and smile, she smiles back.

* * *

Present in the vongola mansion, night

After the end of the reunion every guardians went to they own room to think about the reunion, about the Vongola, about the danger, about Him.

**In Gokudera Hayato room**

Gokudera was sitting on a chair in front of him was a beautiful white piano but if you look closely at the piano you could see that the piano wasn't touch for a long time, dust and pile of document were covering the piano. Gokudera was staring at a picture frame in his hands, a simple but beautiful orange mix with red frame,the color of the sky and storm. His green eyes were full of sadness, the picture was a picture of a young him and a young Tsuna, the two of them were smiling and were wearing a kimono on a summer festival in Japan, a few days later they will leave for Italy so just they decided to have a lot of fun before leaving, the most shocking thing was that even Mukuro and Hibari came too.

"Juudaime..." He can still remember the day when the picture was take, that same day when everyone were looking at the fireworks together Tsuna wish that would be nice if they could to it again. Then like the foolish and naive teen he was Gokudera, promise to Tsuna that he will do his everything to fulfill his wish, to come back in japan and once again go together in a festival and see the firework... but at the end, that promess was never fullfilled.

It was the last time. Gokudera Hayayto couldn't achieve the promise he made.

**In Yamamoto Takeshi room**

Yamamoto was standing next to his bed, holding a baseball bat. On the sleeve was engraved 'You can do it, my dear Rain'

"Tsuna..."

The bat was gift from Tsuna, one days when he was training before a big game his bat break down from training too hard and when he told Tsuna that he broke his bat, Tsuna was so shock and Gokudera just call him a 'stupid monkey baseball freak' while he just laugh but just after Tsuna make a worried and concerned face and ask him if he was alright. After see his face Yamamoto regretted it right after, he didn't want to worried Tsuna. The reason he was training this hard was because he want to show his best for Tsuna and win the game to making him proud. So he try to reassured him by telling him it was no a big deal and just need to buy a new one.

The next morning, Yamamoto came out of his house to go to the Sawada residence to get Tsuna but in front of his house, Tsuna was standing there with something in hand. Yamamoto surprised to see him, run toward him and ask him if something happened, Tsuna shook his head and handing him what he was holding. Yamamoto take it and open it, his eyes widen in shock... It was a amazing blue baseball bat.

**In Sasagawa Ryohei Room**

Ryohei was sitting on the floor in front of his bed, in his hand a pair of boxing gloves. The boxing gloves were cleary no new, it was pretty worn out and have some cracks on it. Thoses gloves were the gloves he wear when Ryohei won his first match, he would never forget the feeling of the moment when he win, excitation, the adrenaline, the tiredness and mostly the pride. The pride of winning, the pride of showing his skills, the pridet to be the strongest but also he could show that he could protect what is important to him, at that time his family, his sister Kyoko who was often harass by some guys. After meeting Tsuna and considered him as his little brother to even tell Tsuna to call him 'Oniisan'. He promise Tsuna that he could always count on him and protect him.

"Sawada..."

Ryohei grip the gloves harder and scoff, what 'oniisan', what 'promise', what 'protection'... what a joke... in the end those words were nothing because in the final... he couldn't do a single things for him. He doesn't deserve to be call his 'oniisan' or even consider Tsuna as his little brother... he simply doesn't deserve it.

**In Bovino Lambo Room**

Lambo was curp up on himself on his bed, his hand on his chest gripping something as his life was depending. Lambo loosen his grip and start crying as he look at the few candy in his hand, it was grape candy, his favorite.

Normally Lambo would have already eat them but those candy were special for him and just couldn't eat them after all... it was the last candy he had receive from big brother figure. Every time Lambo was coming back from a mission, Tsuna would give him his favorite candy and stroke gently his hair while smiling and telling him of how proud he was of Lambo for finished the mission.

"Tsuna-nii..."

Now no one is there when he come back from a mission to give him his favorite candy or to stroke his hairs. His kind and warm Big Brother wasn't there anymore.

**In Dokuro Chrome room**

Chrome was sitting at the end of her bed a flower in hand, a marvellous white rose. The white rose was her favorite because it was the first flower she ever receive from her boss. It was her first solo mission and in the end she made a mistake therefore Tsuna had to make up for her mistake. While feeling guilty and ashamed she lock herself on her room. Suddenly Tsuna enter her room with a white rrose in hand. He walked toward her to kneeled in from of her as he hands the rose to Chrome and smile while praising her for doing a good job on the mission.

Then Tsuna take Chrome hand and take her on the Vongola Mansion Garden to cheer her up and since that day, Tsuna and Chrome would often go sit in the Vongola Mansion Garden, taking a break while drinking tea and looking at the beautiful blooming flower in the garden. A peaceful, quiet, relaxing and conforting time that she love, a time with only the two of them... a world with just her and here precious boss.

She slowly open her eyes to only find a quiet and a cold dark room, the warmhearmed feeling of home she had before is not more.

"Boss..."

She squeezed the flower as tears fell down from her left eyes.

* * *

From Mukuro and Hibari i will put in the next chapter because I'm having a really hard time to write and no ideas in final I choose to cut it (Sorry) if you guys have some ideas please write them, thank you very much.

(Also hope you guy are safe and doing okay from the virus)


	5. Announcement

Your happiness – not a chapter

Hello and i'm sorry but this isn't a chapter but more a announcement so I hope that you guys are alright and healty. The reason of this new/announcement is to explain why I have not publish a chapter for so long.

So I have decided to focus on my other project which is a translation of a fic that I start first and for a long time ( already three years ). I was more or less juggling between my studies, the translation and writing a fic which is one of the reason I had a hard time. When I realise that it been three years that I was doing the translation I decided to focus on the translation and then writing my fic.

Also like you said there some flaws and I know it so I think it a good thing to put aside well i suppose you can say on hiatus. Even if I say I focus on the translation i will still think about this fic and how to i hope to improve the story and my writing so it will be with less flaw.

Honestly I don't know how long it will put on hiatus and I still have ten chapter to translate so well even if I translated two chapter in a month it will take some time...

Well to put that aside, like I said with the virus I hope that everyone is alright and if ever you guys are bored you can just write watever you want it doesn't need to have a rapport with the fic, this will be only a few minutes to suppress the boredom but well if you really bored you can try it. Also if you like playing game I have some to recommended like Fate grand order, Dragon Raja ( it one is really heavy and take a lot of place on your phone but if you really want to try it you can play with a emulator on pc), i think a lot know this one but Aura Kingdom 2 and this one too Sino Alice which will soon be release ( I'm not forcing anyone and you don't need to play it if you don't want).

I am very sorry that is not a chapter and I have to put on hiatus so i understand that if your guys will be no interested by this fic by the time. So on this new it is not a goodbye but i suppose it a see u soon and stay healty and safe.


End file.
